When forming an etching resist, a solder resist, a symbol marking or the like on a printed circuit board, a technique in which a high-viscosity composition is coated on a substrate by a printing method such as screen printing and an ink is then cured by irradiation with an active energy ray has been generally employed.
In addition, in order to obtain a highly reflective cured coating film such as an LED substrate, a white pigment or coloring agent is incorporated into a curable composition for a printed circuit board.